


Happy Birthday

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's having another birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Sam sat there, staring at the card. It must have taken him ages to write. The love, the emotions, all were finally clear.

Her eyes left the card to move to meet his deep chocolate orbs. This explained why he'd waited till everyone else had left. The tears threatened to over run her eyes.

"Jack…"

He stepped closer, "Sam…"

Her right hand caressed his cheek, her left resting on his chest as she tilted her head. Their lips met and parted, tongues dipping tentatively into each others mouths.

They separated, her fingers entangled in his hair.

"God, I love you."


End file.
